Lizzie's Predicament
by dancinqueen1218
Summary: PG-13 b/c of language that isn't used on the show. neway this is just about a new girl who comes and destroys, not purposly, the friendship between Lizzie Miranda and Gordo. please r/r!


Lizzie's Predicament

A.N: everything in _italics _is toon-Lizzie talking

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Lizzie sat down in math class next to Miranda and Gordo. The bell rang and everyone was quiet.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Olivia Hammond. She transferred here from Silver Spoon." said Mr. Hollins the math teacher

"Hi! I'm Olivia. I like sports, acting, dancing, singing and shopping. I hope to get to know everyone here." said Olivia with a smile. 

She sat down on the other side of Miranda. After math class Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo went to their lockers.

"She seems nice!" Miranda said

"Yea, it'll be nice to see someone new in the halls." Gordo added

Olivia walked up to Lizzie.

"Hi! Mr. Hollins told me that you could take me around. He said that we had the same schedule."

"Cool! Ok, well now I have science. Do you?"

"Yep,"

"Awesome. Well let's go."

The girls walked off to class together. 

"Do you think Lizzie is ditching us?" said Gordo

"Of course not! She's just being nice to the new girl." Miranda said shutting her locker

"Yea, I guess you're right."

Gordo and Miranda walked to English.

__

This is so awesome! A new friend to add to my group! She seems really nice. But what if she turns out to be a total weirdo? Or a bully or something like that? That would be a total bummer.

Lizzie and Olivia walked out of the science room. 

"That was pretty interesting! How do you do in that class?" asked Olivia

"Pretty good actually!"

"That's cool. Maybe you could help me, I was totally confused."

"Of course! Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure, that'd be awesome."

"Ok now we have English." 

On their way to the English room, Olivia ran into Kate. 

"I'm sorry!" Olivia said helping Kate pick up her books

"You better be!" Kate screeched

"She said sorry Kate, why don't you just move on?" Lizzie said trying to avoid an argument with the most annoying girl in the school

"Obviously you're new here. You don't know who I am." Kate said to Olivia

"Actually I am new. Who are you?"

"I'm Kate. You don't mess with me. I'm like the queen of the class."

"Really? You don't look it." Olivia joked

"You'll be sorry you said that."

Kate stormed away with a small stack of her messy papers.

"That was so cool. You just told off Kate! She's like the class bitch!" Lizzie laughed

"She deserved it! She shouldn't have been so rude. She isn't going to get any where in life with that kind of attitude."

Lizzie high-fived Olivia. 

__

Oh my god! I can't believe she just told off Kate! Even I can't tell off Kate. Then again, I'm terrified of Kate. But that's not the point. Olivia is so cool. She seems really smart too. I hope she likes Gordo and Miranda. I hope they like her. I wonder if they think I'm ignoring them? No! Of course not! They would never think that! Would they?

"She is so ignoring us!" Miranda said as she looked at Olivia and Lizzie walking down the hall laughing together. 

"You're over reacting!" Gordo said trying to calm Miranda down, "watch."

Gordo waved to Lizzie as she and Olivia passed Miranda and him. Lizzie kept walking and didn't even see Gordo or Miranda. 

"Oh my god! What did I tell you?" Miranda said crossing her arms

"She was probably just in a deep conversation that involved a lot of thought and concentration."

"They were talking about shopping for shoes! I heard everything!" Miranda said dramatically

"I'll call her tonight and see what's up. Does that make you feel any better?" Gordo asked

"A little. But we've been her friends forever and as soon as some new girl with the same schedule as her comes she's like Olivia's shadow!" Miranda exclaimed

"I know! I feel exactly the same. But we can't be sure. She's probably just being nice so Olivia doesn't feel left out on her first day."

"You're right Gordo! What was I thinking? Lizzie would never blow us off for a new girl!"

Gordo and Miranda went to Spanish class together. Miranda and Gordo were both thinking the same thing, I hope Lizzie isn't going to ditch me.

__

I know what you're thinking! How could Lizzie do that to her friends? She must be having some serious PMS! Or she's a total jerk! I would never be her friend. But how can I just ignore Olivia? She's been super nice to me. I would never ditch Miranda or Gordo! They're my best friends. Olivia is just a new friend. 


End file.
